The present invention relates to a taping machine, and particularly to a machine used to wind an adhesive tape for insulation around e.g. the joint of a cable where the coverings are partially removed.
A taping machine of this type is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 49-27555 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,352 and 3,418,358. Such conventional devices comprise a rotor driven by a suitable drive means and having a pair of plate springs mounted therein. After the cable having an adhesive tape partially attached has been pushed into position between the plate springs, the rotor starts. As it turns, the tape is wound around the cable by the pressing action of the springs. Such a conventional device has the disadvantage that because the pressure applied by the plate springs is dependent on the size of the object to be taped, the plate springs fail to offer a uniform winding force and, in some cases, apply excessive torque or twist the object. This is true particularly if the object has a rectangular or elliptical shape. Also, if the object to be taped has a tapered shape, the adhesive tape is taped not straight but obliquely along the taper.